Anger Deep Within
by Freedom of Choice
Summary: Sam Uley might have bitten off more than he can chew after adopting his 16 year old nephew Rex. He only wanted to keep Rex out of harms way but little did he know that maybe staying away from his nephew is a safe idea. I really suck at summaries...please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight! That belongs to the amazing Stephine Meyers **

**Ok this story takes place after Breaking Dawn. In this story Jacob never leaves Sam's pack, Nessie was never born, and the Cullen's all moved to Alaska. Sorry this is just wolves! Dont hate on it to much! I'm trying my best!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

'_He just need someone to watch over him Sam. Someone who will understand him,' _my elder sister's words still ran threw my head. It had been three years since I had that conversation with my older sister, Reyna. Three years since I had agreed to adopt her son-my nephew. Three years since I made a fairly bad decision on my part by bring that "bundle of joy" to La Push.

Rex isn't the worst nephew in the world, I love him like a son. But he has a bad temper, _a lot_ worse then Paul's and _a lot_ more dangerous. I'm not sure what I expected, I mean Reyna and her husband-Jeff Revon-are two of the more violent and hotheaded people I know. I guess I just wanted to please Reyna and the fact she could be a bit abusive did weigh in on whether or not I was to adopt my nephew. So I chose to; I, Sam Uley, chose to adopt my nephew, Alexander "Rex" Uley-Revon, for better or for worse; and by the looks of it and seems its for worse

* * *

The day I went to get him he looked absolutely pitiful, a light coat wrapped around his broad shoulders and his face drained of all color. His previously sky blue eyes were pale and worried and his short black hair was unruly and longer then before.

"Hey Rex," I said softly, looking down at my nephew. Rex opened his mouth as if to say something but bit his lip, stopping himself. In the distance i could hear Emily talking with Reyna, though I could only make out a few words.

"He...innocent...wolf...coat...imprint...he..child...i...BITCH!" out of those few words I could make out the last one definitely made me turn my attention back on Emily and my sister. Emily was held back by two security guards, she was thrashing wildly trying to attack my sister. Reyna was trying to get lose from Jeff's hold on her wrists. I took note that Reyna's left cheek was bright red and a hand mark was still visible. Nice going Em, slapping my sister in the face, a slight smirked appeared on my face.

"Ladies! Calm down" the security guard demanded.

"Em, let's go" I tried to be a serious as possible though I couldn't seem to wipe that stupid smirk off my face. Emily looked back at me, her enchanting eyes were full of something I had only ever seen in vampires. Murderous and blood thirsty; that made my smirk fade, replaced by an ear to ear grin.

"Wipe that stupid grin of your face before I do it for you," Reyna snarled at me. The two security guards let go off Emily, who looked please and content with her ability to slap my sister. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily mouth a five letter word that rhymed with witch.

"Let's go, Rex" I said softly, taking his bag and stuffing it in the back of the truck. I hadn't taken note that my sister and her husband were gone until I saw Rex's face. It had gone from emotionless to terrified in a matter of seconds. In the background I could hear Emily talking to a security guard, maybe discussing her excuse for slapping my sister, but all of the was barely audible compared to the sound of my heart break. I felt absolutely horrible for Rex; his mother and father left him with out so much as a good-bye, they abandoned him so they could move on with their lives because they decided at the moment that a teenager didnt work with their lifestyles. Part of me wanted to go attack Reyna while the other part wanted me to wrap Rex in a hug and tell him it was going to be okay, to tell him I was going to be the father he never really had.

"You coming Sam?" Emily's voice startled me and brought me back to reality.

"Yes ma'am." I called with a light smirk. I looked back, half expecting to see my sixteen year old nephew but he was already in the car with a very impatience and partially angered Emily. I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car up. Emily was singing along to some rap about losing yourself with music that was written by some rapper who's name was Reese or some other type of candy. I wasn't exactly focused on what type of candy a rapper had named himself after; I was focusing on everything that was going on at that moment. A million things ran through my mind, Reyna, the Cullen's, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote-the next to phase, and the future for me and Emily. Out of all the things that ran through my mind, Rex wasnt a part of any of them. The sixteen year old boy didn't seem to have a place anywhere in my thoughts. And to this day I still regret never looking back at my nephew and looking into his light blue eyes. Because I'm pretty sure that if I had I would have seen the danger and angry hidden behind them.

* * *

**Awesome? Horrific? A disgrace? Review! Rant on about how much you hate it or tell me how I need to update my other stories! Please review! :) Please!**

**~Hgg2000**


	2. Lost in Thought

**Hey People of Earth! Here is chapter 1! Tell me if it sucks or is completely and utterly amazing! Don't hate to much! Read read read! Review review review! Please and thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sam's POV **

We all sat around the kitchen table. Paul and Jake leaned against the back wall and Jared sat to my right. Quil and Embry sat across from me and Seth and Leah were to my right.

"Where the hell is he?" Leah snapped, in as bad as a mood as ever. I could see it in their eyes, we all wanted to know that answer.

"How am I suppose to now?" I grimaced at the sound of my voice crack.

"He was gonna get himself seen! Do you realize how bad-"

"Leah shut, up," Paul snarled. Leah fell silent though I knew she was right, we all knew she was right.

Rex had gone missing two days ago. He told me he was up for a patrol so I let him, what else was I suppose to do? I didn't think anything of it when he didn't return that night but I did start to worry the next morning.

* * *

Paul had woken me up, still shaking with anger. "Where. The. Hell. Is. Rex?" he snarled. I looked deep into his bloodshot fiery eyes and was immediately overwhelmed with a sense of disgust.

"I don't know why?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Paul answered by question by grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV. '_ Martin Hope saw this wolf rip a man to shred," _A short TV reporter stood next to a visibly shaking man. A picture of a midnight black wolf flashed before the screen. I felt my jaw fall to the ground, that wolf was Rex and i was sure of that. "Don't worry, it was bloodsucker but still, he was seen," Paul said with a stern face.

I gave a slight nod and ran a hand over my hair as the report continued. '_I-i-i wanted to help the man but the wolf. God, the wolf. It was so big and giant..a-a-a-and' _the man who I assumed was Martin Hope mumbled. '_None of us expect you to try and help Mar-' _I flicked the TV off, boiling with anger.

"I swear to god that when I see him I'm gonna beat the shit out of him," Paul growled. I knew he meant well, but sometimes Paul can be a bit over dramatic. I mean, Rex had just been seen by one human. It's not like he was endanger was it? "Sam! What are we gonna do?" Paul seemed to sense I was lost in thought.

"Get the others he's bound to come back later and they should be there to yell at him too," I rubbed the back of my neck. I could tell Paul wasn't pleased that I wasn't visibly upset but he accepted that and turned to leave.

* * *

A piercing scream caught my attention."Sam! Help!" I could have heard the fear in Emily's voice a mile away, something was wrong. I jumped from my chair, nearly knocking the table over in the process. I sprinted out of the house, coming close to breaking the door.

Emily stood, trying desperately to escape from the large black wolf. Rex stood, teeth bared, snapping and snarling. He lunged for Emily but was taken down by another wolf I quickly recognized as Paul. The two snapped and snarled, putting up a good fight. But Paul had the upper hand with experience and skill but Rex was larger and a lot stronger. "Stop it both of you," I snarled, trying to control my temper. Paul hesitated for a moment, a moment to long. Rex grabbed his leg and clamped down on it. I winced as I heard the snap and the yelp that came from Paul.

"Rex," I growled. The black wolf snapped his head back and released Paul's limb. "What the hell are you thinking?" the anger boiled inside me but I couldn't phase. I wouldn't. I was just to afraid of hurting Emily or some one else.

I blinked and he was gone. That large black wolf had taken that quarter of a millisecond to disappear to leave. I should have been fuming, I should have gone after him and demanded answers. But I didn't. I just stood there, still as a statue, to deep in thought to care. And it seems that caring is something I should have done. Maybe if I cared, or took time to notice that Rex was gone-not just psychically gone but mentally as well-this would have ended differently. But I didn't because I didn't care. It didn't matter to me that Rex was gone and I didn't bother to think about was going to happen. Because I'm an arrogant self-absorbed wolf who didn't think about what was to come. I only lived in a present though i should have visited the future.

* * *

**Dandondonnnnnnnnnn! Mawhahahahahaha Cliffhanger! How was it? Like? Love? Hate? Review! Review! Review! I'll make you a deal: If I get three reviews I will update the next two chapters within two weeks! Deal? Review and I'll do it!**

**Thanks! **

**~Hgg2000**


End file.
